


Scuola di romanticismo

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble sulla ship Ned/Moze, successiva al periodo in cui si svolge la serie.





	Scuola di romanticismo

Scuola di romanticismo  
  


“La tua guida sta avendo davvero successo” disse Moze. I capelli le ricadevano disordinati davanti al viso. Faceva roteare una palla sull’indice e con l’altra mano le dava la spinta.

“La prossima la farò su questi anni di superiori” rispose Ned.

Moze si sedette accanto a lui e si appoggiò la palla sulle gambe.

“Continuando così diventerai ricco e finirai per andare in qualche posto da miliardario e noi non ci vedremo più” disse.

Ned arrossì e le sfiorò le dita, deglutì a vuoto.

“Resterò con te, qualsiasi cosa succeda. E poi sei la mia musa” promise.

Moze gli ticchettò la palla sulla testa.

“Vedi di ricordartelo” disse.

 

[108].

 


End file.
